A Precious Jewel
by XaBlackRoseX
Summary: Lex sat at his desk, filling out paper work. Batman rested soundly in the shadows in the room. Lex sighed and looked up from his paper work."What can I help you with?" he asked."Where is she?"


Bruce sat down next to Clark and Wally. He glanced around and noticed the only one who was missing was Dianna. Clark stood up and coughed loudly.

"Alright, I called this meeting because I received a stressing call earlier today. It seems that Dianna has been kidnapped." Silence filled the room.

"Do we know who did it?" John asked his voice shaky and uncertain.

"I'm afraid not. It seems as though, whoever did this planned it out well." Clark turned to face Bruce. "I want you and J'onn to go and talk to Lex and any other people you might suspect. John you Shayera and Wally go look around Dianna's room and talk to some people on board and see if they saw anything suspicious." Everyone nodded and went off to do their tasks.

* * *

><p>~UNKOWN~<p>

Dianna opened her eyes only to shut them again. The blinding light burned her eyes. For the most part she felt fine beside some nausea and a headache. She tried to reopen her eyes, succeeding. She looked around to see that she was in some sort of hospital room.

The door opened and shut. Dianna looked over to see the Joker and Lex Luther standing over her.

"Look who's awake." The Joker laughed. Dianna pulled on her restraints, trying to break free. She tried and tried, but this only amused her two captors. She looked over at her restraints to see that they were ordinary chains.

"What strange magic did you use on me?" She demanded. Lex Smiled and walked to the other side of her.

"Well, it's this strange little concoction I came up with. You see it's supposed to weaken or remove any powers that the patient, that's you, may have." He showed her a vile containing green liquid. "I was originally going to use this on Superman, but Joker here suggested I try it out on someone else first. Someone that he's close to. Someone who holds a spot in his heart." Lex grinned at her.

"Superman and I aren't like that," Dianna said. The Joker laughed.

"I know that. It seems that you prefer guys who are, how shall I say it, weak." Dianna looked away. "What's wrong princess?" Lex teased.

"Do you have to date weaker than you? Does it make you feel powerful?" the Joker hissed in her ear. She shut her eyes.

"It does, doesn't it? You like having control don't you Princess?" Lex jeered.

"No it's not like that," Dianna said trying her best to make them understand.

"Oh, but isn't it. So how does it feel now, to be so weak, so defenseless?" Lex asked her. Dianna opened her eyes and glared at him, but then she smirked.

"What's so funny, Princess?" Lex asked.

"It's just that you think you've got this all planned out. You think by taking me and getting rid of my powers Batman and Superman will burst in here, unprepared and unaware. But I got news for you, they're not. They're gonna know that this was your doing Lex and they will come, but not alone and certainly prepared." Dianna hissed. Lex chuckled cruelly.

"Actually Princess, that's what I wanted them to do. And by the time they do figure out that this was me, and formulate a plan, you'll be dead." Dianna felt a small prick in her upper arm. She turned to see the Joker injecting purple liquid into her. She tried to struggle, but found it futile. Her eyes started to close, and felt sleep creeping in on her. "Night Princess." Lex whispered in her ear. Dianna closed her eyes and drifted under the deep waters that surrounded her.

* * *

><p>~WITH BATMAN AND LEX~<p>

Lex sat at his desk, filling out paper work. Batman rested soundly in the shadows in the room. Lex sighed and looked up from his paper work.

"What can I help you with?" he asked. Batman just looked at him sternly. Lex leaned back in his chair.

"Where is she?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"Cut the crap. I know you had a part in this. Where is she?" he asked again his voice more cold than usual. Lex just grinned and stood up.

"Like I said before, I don't know what you're talking about." Batman just turned around and headed for the window. "Although, if I was apart of a kidnapping that involved a precious jewel, such as Wonder Woman per say, I'd hurry up or you might just find her dead. But that's only if I was involved, which clearly I'm not." Lex smiled. Without turning around Batman answered him.

"Clearly." And with that he left. Batman met up with J'onn on a roof top twelve buildings away.

"Do you think he hurt her?" J'onn asked. Batman looked at him.

"I'm not sure, but I know that he didn't just have a part in it, he was the main guy." J'onn nodded and looked out at the view of the city.

"Yes, however I feel that there is much more that we are missing." They waited in silence for a few moments. "Shall we head back to Superman then?" J'onn asked. Batman nodded. He placed his hand on the side of his head.

"Batman to watch tower, come in."

"Watch tower to batman, we hear you."

"Beam us up."

"You got it." In a few seconds they both disappeared.

* * *

><p>AN:: Not sure if I'll continue this or not. Let me know what you think. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
